


Here's the Thing, Okay

by Odonata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odonata/pseuds/Odonata
Summary: Podfic of untitled superhero ficlet by BethanyTheMartian,You’d known, intellectually, that your heroic nemesis was a teenager, but it didn’t really sink in until the day their school called because your number was the only one on their emergency contact list.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Here's the Thing, Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Here's The Thing, Okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613093) by BethanyTheMartian. 



https://soundcloud.com/dragonfly-order/heres-the-thing-okay

[Dragonfly Order](https://soundcloud.com/dragonfly-order) · [Here’s the thing, okay?](https://soundcloud.com/dragonfly-order/heres-the-thing-okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BethanyTheMartian for permission to podfic. Please go visit their Tumblr!


End file.
